


Loud Silence

by seori



Category: SHINN Sharon - Works, Twelve Houses - Sharon Shinn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seori/pseuds/seori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirra and Donnal contemplate things said and unsaid by the campfire set after Reader and Raelynx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lisafer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisafer/gifts).



"I wonder if everything will change now," Kirra muses, playing with her lioness charm.

Donnal huffs out a laugh. "How could anything be the same again? Cammon will be king."

Kirra grins, stretching out in front of their campfire. "Just proves that anybody can be anything, if they want it." She bites her lip, and catches Donnal's eye, because somehow that sentence was infused with more than she intended.

He transforms himself into his favourite shape, which signals he does not want to go down that route of conversation. That's fine; she doesn't either. She is more than happy not to invite scrutiny into their world.

"I think he'll be a good king," she continues, as Donnal comes to lie alongside her. She knows his canine face as well as his human one by now; perhaps better, even. He wags his tail in agreement - and she thinks people are foolish for assuming Donnal is silent, when actions can say so much more than words. She can read him better than anyone, in a flicker of expression, in a toss of his head.

In balled fists settled against his chest, even as he prepares to say goodbye forever.

She buries her face in his fur.


End file.
